


Ken

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [891]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony finds out about Gibbs and Fornell and doesn't know what to think/feel.





	Ken

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/09/2001 for the word [ken](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/09/ken).
> 
> ken  
> knowledge, understanding, or cognizance;mental perception: an idea beyond one's ken.  
> range of sight or vision.  
> Chiefly Scot. a. to know, have knowledge of or about, or be acquainted with (a person or thing). b. to understand or perceive (an idea or situation).
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #535 Bombshell.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Ken

To Tony, Gibbs being interested in men had been beyond his ken. It wasn’t even a possibility. So when Abby dropped the bombshell on him that she’d caught Gibbs and Fornell in a compromising situation, he didn’t know what to make of it.

“Are you sure, Abbs? Maybe, there’s an innocent reason behind this.”

“I know what I saw, Tony. Their lips were touching. What innocent reason could there be for that?”

“I don’t know.” Still Tony hoped for a reasonable explanation. He couldn’t believe that Gibbs was interested in Fornell. He couldn’t believe that he’d lost his chance before he even knew it could happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
